brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Skalidor
Skalidor is a minifigure released in 2012 from the Ninjago theme. He is the general of the Constrictai tribe. He also appears in a commercial for the Ninjago website for the 2012 minifigures. Description Skalidor has a winding snake tail instead of normal minifigure legs. He is coloured in black and has large orange scales, similar to Chokun's, going up the front of his body with various dark grey slits and smaller, light scales to the sides. His head hunches over his body and he has two fangs, also similar to Chokun. His head is black with a few dark grey scales and fewer orange ones on his fore head. On the top of his head are grey spikes which extend down his neck and spread to the sides. His eyes are coloured yellow. Skalidor is armed with a double-bladed axe made from a brown spear turned upside down and two black blades on the other end. Background He seems to be a bit dim-witted in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. When Cole and Zane climb the "Mountain of a Million Steps" and enter the cave of the Constrictai, he attacks them. Zane calls him a coward for staying behind the others just to tell them that Pythor had been there before them. He also suggested releasing The Great Devourer in "Darkness Shall Rise". Cole then tries to play Sensei Wu's ancient flute but Skalidor grabs him with his tail and chokes him. Cole, beginning to feel faint, drops the flute so Zane (who is wearing pink, due to a practical joke) does Spinjitzu and grabs it but before he gets half a note out, Skalidor grabs him with his hand and chokes him. Zane persists and is able to blow out just enough of the tune to make Skalidor react. Cole then hits him in the torso with his Scythe of Quakes and knocks him out, making their escape and rushing to warn Kai and Jay that they are walking into a trap. The next episode he appears in is called The Snake King, when Pythor challenges the snake generals for their allegiance. Skalidor quotes, "There's no way he can defeat the four of us at once!" He then tries to hit Pythor with his staff, but Pythor manages to swipe Skalidor off his tail using his tail. Soon, Acidicus, Fangtom, and Skalidor pounced on Pythor. Skales handed Pythor the sacred flute and caused a painful ringing in the Snakes ears. He then punched the stunned snakes, punching Skalidor last, and took their staffs. Pythor returned them when Skalidor and the others agreed to let Pythor be the Snake ruler. In season 3, the serpentine decided to follow Lord Garmadon instead of the generals. Fangtom, Acidicus, and himself worked for Skales in the attempts to win them back. After the Mega Weapon was destroyed, and Skales pushes Lord Garmadon out of a Rattlecopter, Skalidor is the first to follow Skales, saying "It's about time we had a serpentine back in charge. All hail Skales!" He is locked in the stone army tomb along with the rest of the serpentine in The Day Ninjago Stood Still. Notes * Skalidor and Acidicus are among the rarest Ninjago minifigures, since they both appear in only the largest set, 9450 Epic Dragon Battle. * He appears on the card "Snake Quake". * Skalidor is seen at the Fire Temple with the Serpentine, however, he is not seen leaving with them. LEGO.com Description Appearances Sets * 9450 Epic Dragon Battle TV Series *Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu **''Season 2'' ***''Can of Worms'' ***''The Snake King'' ***''Tick Tock'' ***''The Green Ninja'' ***''All of Nothing'' ***''The Day of the Great Devourer'' **''Season 3'' ***''Darkness Shall Rise'' ***''Pirates vs. Ninja'' ***''Ninjaball Run'' ***''Child's Play'' ***''The Stone Army'' ***''The Day Ninjago Stood Still'' Video Game Appearances *The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game Gallery File:Pic32C8140A4A5E7A6D8F422D3619AD3C03.png|Skalidor in a CGI Skalidor11.png|General Skalidor holding the Constrictai staff Skalidor Covering His Ears.png|Skalidor covering his ears from the Sacred Flute Skalidor Close-Up.png|Close Up Skalidor (Ep. 15).png|Skalidor claims to know that Garmadon can not use the Mega Weapon All Four Serpentine General.jpg Sources *LEGO.com Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:Non Legged Minifigures